User talk:Majestic Paladin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration RE:Sentonara Well I don't really know considering that creatures are like the opposite of the original being they came from. So yeah they could have a zanpakuto born from the original person but say if like if it was a fire type Zanpkakuto the Munashimeisei would have an ice or water type zanpakuto. I never really thought about it, I am opened to any suggestion by anyone. If want you could make a Munashimeisei you can use Nāgaichi as a guide, although you can not create a Ryujin class because you can only have one at a time. it can a lower class like the seiuno class. The best thing I did about this race is that if anyone wants to create one they can have thier own personal stuff in it you know what I mean right?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 23:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Well let me first say he is much more detialed than others who are just starting like you, you are very creative with him. Now the only I could say spelling, grammer and some spacing issues very simple things to fix. Now for a zanpakuto I am think of manybe a flame type but the flames would be a green/blueish color, it wouldn't be any old flames it would make it a very special ability maybe that it could take away a certian ability of a person such as energy or something. Or I was thinking of a an ice type. Now if I can ask you for a review of Hekomi, I want to see what you think mostly of his personality and such. I am wondering as well woudl you like to make a Munashimeisei? ~'' ''Sento of the Sands 00:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hmm do you want to just use him as a refrence or as a villian? If its the latter then just let me know before hand. But its all good feel free. Just dont try to kill him off or anything. =p And I got rid of those powers caue I wanted Van to have his own powers instead of the powers created by Sei. Nothing to it really lol. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 00:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC)'' You dont have to make a new section each time pal. But yea. Its cool though just because they have the same last name they dont HAVE to be related lol. Though I dont mind it. =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 03:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hajime I made your picture look better. I took the outline that was showing and centered it. You just have to go to the source mode and it's like this . You just have to delete the |thumb thingy and you're good to go!ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 23:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Howdy Nice to meet you, pal. Sure, go right ahead. Thanks for the compliments, btw. Just be sure to use the correct templates depending on which type your looking to create. Here's the templates, dude: Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Excavado) and Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Excavado Alma). Look forward to the article :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC)